Stamped
by LadySamurai17
Summary: Serena, a stamp, and her crazy ingineous idea...it says it all. Please read and review


**Stamped**

"Dooon't, put it down, NOT ON THE CAR!"

"But you said to put it down"

"Yes, but not on the car," he sighed "don't you think you've done enough damage to it, and me?"

The girl on the other side of the car looked at the man opposite her and then to the car and back again. "Well I think I could put alittle more over here!" she smiled mischievously and raised her arm just the little bit more. "And you could do with some more to."

Darien began to chase Serena around the car then stopped again just as she was about to raise her hand again over it. "No Serena stop, stop…."

….Do you really want to know what's happening, do you really want to find out? I mean seriously wouldn't it just be safer to walk away now and pretended none of this is happening and it's all just part of our overrun imaginations? No? You want to know don't you? … Well it all started yesterday when Serena received a present from one of the girls as a joke. Maybe it was Rei or maybe it was Mina who knows but whoever it was they sent a stamp. Not just any ordinary stamp, but a stamp that had "Serena's" printed in big red letters on it. It is this very stamp that has led you to wonder about the happenings beforehand, trying to understand maybe even comprehend, why Serena is now in the middle of telling Darien…

"But Darien it's only red ink so it doesn't even show up on your "red" car."

"Then what is this!" he pointed to the spot on his bonnet that read "SERENA'S" in big capital letters.

"Maybe I pressed to hard." She replied innocently with her fingers pointing together and a very large grin on her face.

….And so let me take you back, back to the beginning, where Serena carefully begins to unwrap the present in her lap…..

"I wonder what it could be. It's not like it's a large present and it's not my birthday or anything like that…All well it's a present and that my little yellow wrapped friend is good enough for me" Serena began to rip through the yellow paper that hid a box, and on this box it read ""Use it Wisely". Huh? Use it wisely? Eh". She began to then open the box "Eeeeeeeeek, it's my very own stamp" she turned it over "with my name on it. YAY!" Serena looked at the stamp for a moment all excitement in her eyes. Then the thought occurred to her _'use it wisely'._ "And what better way to use but to claim what is rightfully mine." She said as she looked out her window into her unsuspecting neighbor's backyard.

Everything was normal for Darien just an ordinary, uneventful Saturday, where he was outside playing basketball in just his shorts with no top on. In full view for anyone to see the muscles flex in his much toned body as he played. It was this that had spurred Serena's current train of thought and it was this train of thought that came up with an ingenious idea that today was the day.

Darien was exhausted and decided to have a shower then take a nap and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. As if on instinct Serena opened the front door and rolled in then hugged the wall stamp in one hand and the other over her face just letting her eyes peak through, mission impossible music playing on a mental CD player in her head. She silently crept around the hall no one else was home and this was a bonus but if she waked the sleeping beauty before the kiss then there wouldn't be much of a story. So she proceeded into his room like a mouse. She could hear his rhythmic breathing and almost sense his very being around her _'Well it was his room after all.'_ She thought as the smell of it was slowly driving her insane and weak at the knees.

"Darien I'm home!"

Serena could hear Sandra her friend and his mother call him. _'Well it's know or never'_ Serena got up from the floor raised her arm above her head and brought the stamp down onto the leg of the unsuspecting, incredibly handsome, boxer short wearing Darien. STAMP!

"What the?"

STAMP!

"HAY!"

STAMP!

"Meatball head?"

STAMP! That one had hit his forehead.

"HAY WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?"

STAMP! And yet another to the head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

STAMP! Darien after realizing exactly what Serena was doing reach for the door and got out of his room just in time to close the door as he heard a thud on the door STAMP!

"Darien, what in the world is going on and what is that on your face?" while Darien decided on the best way to tell his mother that a crazed lunatic was branding him Serena was in his room quite content with stamping his things.

"Ohh I like this" STAMP! "Ohw so pretty" STAMP! She looked to the bed "Might come in handy" she shrugged "besides it's mine now!" STAMP! STAMP! STAMP! The door to Darien's room swung open to reveal a very much stamped room and him walk in and grab her arm to which she proceeded to kick and scream and stamp his arm.

"Do you see now mother?" Darien showed his mother Serena to which he received yet another stamp to the side of his head as he realized she was now wearing his favorite T-shirt. "HAY!"

Serena stopped for a moment and bowed to Sandra "Hello, how's it going" she said all smiles as if nothing wrong were or has taken place.

"I, er, think I'll leave you to it." She smiled awkwardly at her.

"Mum!" Darien received several more STAMP'S to his torso before he let go of Serena and ran for the door to which Serena happily followed. She found him sitting in his car and him smiling widely at her. Serena ran to the doors and tried to open them

"Hay no fair, that's cheating." She pouted and he laughed at her.

"Well it's not like coming into my room while I was sleeping was fair was it? Not to mention the fact that you have an evil stamp that you keep stamping me with is fair either." And he poked his tough out at her.

"FINE! But I happen to like my stamp it, signifies me." She said all dreamy like and then raised her hand once again in the air above his car that he oh so loved.

"You wouldn't dare!" she wouldn't would she?

"Try me!" she grinned manically _'Ohhh revenge is so sweet this is what you get for ignoring me for 6 month.' _And the truth is thought…

"Doon't" Darien cautioned.

STAMP! "YOU EVIL, LITTLE…" STAMP! "MANICAL…" STAMP! "…HOARD!" STAMP! STAMP! STAMP!...STAMP! Darien began to get out of his car _'uh-oh I've done it now'_ Serena watched as he began to get out of his car. Will she wont she_, 'will I wont I,'_ will she wont she, _'will I wont I? Will!'_

STAMP! STAMP!

"That's it" Darien had had enough he was now out of his car and charging toward Serena who started to run off down his backyard. He wanted to silence that stamp for good and at this moment Serena too. "Come back here." So the epic battle began Serena running for her life and Darien at her heels; down the garden, up the garden, down the garden, up the garden. STAMP! Serena ran past his car stamping it and tempting fate but as fate would have it Darien was there to at the front of his car. _'Breaks'_ Serena thought as she turned the other way only to be now running around his car so she raised her hand. Darien stopped.

"Dooon't, put it down, NOT ON THE CAR!"

….And so we are now in the present Darien is pleading with Serena to stop and Serena just does not want to give in….

"Serena, why are you doing this to me?" He let out an aspirated sigh. Is she going to tell him?

"Because." She pouted one hand on her hip.

"Because why?"

She looked at him then decided. "Because you stopped talking to me for 6 whole months, you got yourself a girlfriend and I don't like her and so, she got to go!" Serena was being childish the truth more to the point was that she just liked that fact that she had stamped him, his car and half of his possessions not to mention that he is currently just in his boxers.

"Is that all?"

"mmmyes well I could go on…"

"Well if it helps I'm not with her anymore"

Serena stopped she let her hand with the stamp drop to her side _'Well that's no fun now!'_ she had began to walk off _'Here I thought I was stamping my authority and I didn't even need to. All well at least it was fun.'_ Just as Serena thought she had reached the fence safely to jump over and go home she was caught off guard.

"And that's me promising you that I will never stop talking to you for more than a day."

Serena's eyes were closed and her thoughts all lost, _'he kissed me, he actually kissed me'_ Serena started to get worked up and she frowned _'He kissed me! Why that egotistical…'_ STAMP! "What the?" Serena opened her eyes to see Darien's face right near hers then she looked down to her skirt and began to turn it around and as she did what she saw, ever so clearly "DARIEN'S" in big bold capital back letters.

….And so the epic battle continues between the once mortal enemies that are now eternal lovers and never once did Darien break his promise…

THE END

STAMP!


End file.
